osshfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoko Fujiko
Backstory Born in the year 20XX, Tomoko Fujiko grew up in a chaotic world. At the time, Japan fell victim to strange spiderlike creatures known as "Akumajin", and began killing innocent people across Japan, including children. While her hometown of Kyoto was never attacked by these creatures, she did grow up with refugees from across Japan who were homeless thanks to the onslaught by the Akumajin and understood their plight. At the age of 16, Kyoto had fallen victim and most of the population had died and all of Japan was turned into a quarantine zone. Even though her parents went missing, She had mostly been emotionally and psychologically unaffected by this and went to hiding underground, helping herself to the food and drinks left over and building weapons to fight off these spiders, among them a power Guitar that could play notes at a high frequency that would harm the spiders ears, a high power magnum gun, bronze knucles and a face mask that could shield her from any possible venom these beasts may have. She had fought off spiders that had found their way down there and killed them off when possible. However, she was once encased in a cocoon by one of the Akumajin and was trapped for a week before freeing herself, and later discovered the silk of the cocoon she was in had a high frequency note that could even further power her guitar and could deafen the spiders. One day while in the subway system of Kyoto, Tomoko discovered a large Akumajin nest, filled with cocoons of the citizens and refugees and apparently home to the queen of all of the spiders, whom had secretly been hiding underneath Kyoto all this time and had commanded all of her Akumajin to attack Japan. As the Akumajin had prepared to lunge at her, she got out her guitar and blasted out a speed metal tune, causing all of the spiders ears to go out and the queen to cause her brain to bleed, killing it and her fellow horde. Tomoko soon got to work freeing the populace and reunited with her parents and eventually set to work rebuilding Japan. Powers Weighting at 213 pounds and 5;6 feet tall, Tomoko may be overweight but despite that has high endurance, strength and stamina, being able to carry many items and weapons on her body without much trouble. She also has a high IQ, being able to figure out how items work and function and modifying them to suit her needs. Her primary weapon is a modified 44 magnum, able to blow off the head of any Akumajin with ease. She also made bronze knuckles after molding pieces of metal and bronze together with a wood kit and an oven at a fast food joints oven. Her main weapon however is her guitar, modified with a loud power in sound that can injure Akumajin's ear drums. This power was boosted once she discovered how Akumajin's silk has a extremely sensitive sound power and modified the strings with this webbing to cause destructive sounds, though this does hurt her ears doing so. She also wears a repainting hockey mask as a protective gear from various Akumajin projectiles. Personality Tomoko is loud, brash and excited and In many ways a punk girl, in both her appearance and persona. She does however like helping people, due to her growing up during the mist of the Akumajin invasion and meeting the many refugees flooding the city. She likes to eat a lot as it gives her strength and energy needed to fight off the Akumajin forces. She does not mind being overweight, and is proud of her fatness unlike most girls her age much to her parents chagrin. She is very bi-polar, often times flip flopping between moods and feelings, sometimes feeling passive, other times feeling adventurous and somewhat aggressive as well. She does love her family but oddly enough didn't seem to mind their disappearance very much, perhaps owing to the fact she was preoccupied trying to survive more than finding them though she shed tears of joy when she reunited with her family after the final battle. Trivia Tomoko Fujiko is free to use for any stories, author citations are not necessary.